No Way Out
by XshoppingshortieX
Summary: Bella wakes to find herself in a small concrete room, with no recollection of how she got there. Will she find a way out of this horrid place? Or will this be the last place she sees before her light at the end of the tunnel? All human.


**Hello my previous and new readers! If you have read my stories before, you'll know that I quit writing for a while but now I'm back and ready to go! If you haven't read my stories before, I really hope that you enjoy this one! For future reference, I do not own Twilight. So, please leave me a review after you read and let me know what you think. I'm trying a different type of story than what I'm used to. Thanks again, and enjoy!**

I had been laying there for what felt like a lifetime, but in reality was probably no more than a few hours. The cold and damp concrete in which my stiff body rested had been keeping me from opening my eyes. Not because I was afraid of what I would see, but what I wouldn't see. _Couldn't_ see. Darkness. The smell of decaying flesh filled this room, if you could even call it a room. Who in the hell knew what it was?

_Not you. Because you're too much of a pussy to open your eyes and look._

The voice inside my head had started her normal shenanigans once again.

"Go away…" I whispered in a barely audible voice.

_You know that's never going to happen. We're just starting to have some fun._

"Leave me alone…" I whispered once again.

_Why? I'm the only one who will talk to you, other than those doctors. However, they all think that you're crazy. Are you crazy, Bella?_

"I am not crazy."

_Are you sure? You're talking to yourself again, Bella._

"Get out of my head."

_Then open your eyes. That's right you can't. _

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I screamed and bolted upright, opening my eyes in the process.

The air stung my eyes. I blinked a couple of times, getting used to the putrid odor that caused my eyes to water.

There was a faint, dim light emanating from a lamp placed on a rotted wooden table across the room. It was a single square room with no windows or doors. The walls were made of concrete blocks with dead vegetation ascending to the ceiling.

There was a draft that cause my hair to move slightly, and that smell was back with a vengeance. I glanced around the room in search of what could be causing the odor. I couldn't spot anything that would cause such a terrible smell. I gently got to my feet, and a sharp pain shot through my left shoulder; a pain that I hadn't noticed before. I looked at my shoulder, or what should have been my shoulder. It was dislocated, great.

_Way to go, Bella. _

I sneered at the voice in my head, not that anybody in their right mind would know what I was doing.

What was I going to do? I had never relocated a shoulder before. Hell, I've never seen one dislocated before today. I scanned back through my earliest memories to the present, trying to remember if anyone had told me. It wouldn't have come from my dad Charlie; he was the chief of police, not a doctor. My mother had left us when I was little, so no luck there. Think Bella, think.

_What about those health classes you took in high school?_

I totally forgot about those. More importantly, did that voice actually give me a piece of useful advice? No time to think about that now, I need to get my shoulder back in place and start looking for a way out of this hell hole. I stood there thinking about all those classes, hoping that I could remember the proper way to do this. Once again, nothing.

_I knew it._

I paid no mind to the voice as I walked over to one of the four walls. I gently placed my shoulder on the wall, and winced at the pain.

"Okay Bella you got this. Just breathe. It won't really hurt that bad. On the count of three….one….two…..three."

I shrieked at the agonizing pain that ate at my shoulder. I slid down the wall and sat on the floor, just crying at how much it hurt. I didn't move until most of the pain subsided. I carefully stood once again, breathing shallow breaths as I did. My mind jumped back to the wooden desk that I had seen when I first opened my eyes, and I walked across the room to where it was. I started pulling open every drawer in hopes of finding something that would give me a clue to finding my way out of here. As I made my way to the last drawer, the only thing that I had found was rat droppings. Not exactly what I was looking for. I tugged on the handle of the last drawer. Locked. Why would this one be locked, while all the others weren't? There has to be something in there.

I went over to the back edge of the desk and used my good arm and my foot to push it out. The backside of the desk looked like it had a rough encounter with termites and lost that battle. I put my foot on the top of the desk and kicked it over, causing a loud crash and a cloud of dust. I covered my face with the sleeve of my shirt, trying to keep the dust away. As the dust cleared, I noticed that what used to be the desk was now only a pile of pieces of wood.

I knelt down and started moving the wood out of my way, trying to find out what was in that drawer. At the bottom of the pile was an old stained manila folder. I picked it up and blew the dust off the cover, and opened it. Inside where tons of medical files, there had to be at least thirty of them. I scanned through the first few to notice that they all had two things in common; they all had some kind of disease, and they were all housed at the same hospital. Some of the diseases were mental, others physical, some both.

"Tuberculosis, schizophrenia, yellow fever, epilepsy…." I whispered as I read.

I tossed the opened folder onto the pile of broken wood and stood up. Why would a folder full of medical files be here? I put my head in my hands and sighed in exasperation, when I heard a _pop_ sound from across the room. My head snapped up and I looked around for whatever made the sound. I started walking towards where I thought the noise came from, and stopped in front of the wall. There was nothing there to see. I started running my hands along the wall, hoping to find something. I pushed on a particular spot on the wall and heard a click. I took a step back and a section of the wall was slightly ajar. I put the tips of my fingers on the bulging crack and pulled. The hole that was now in the wall revealed stairs. It was a concrete spiral staircase. I glanced around the room once more, and took a step forward into what was hopefully my ticket out of here.


End file.
